Spooky Is This Woman
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get lost in the woods when Luke's 'rustic' truck breaks down. What'll happen? completely JJ LL, whatever you want to call it. Read authors note on Chapter three, please.
1. Coffeeless

A/N: Hey guys! This is my fifth GG fic. I will be writing a sequel to A Mighty Quarrel as soon as this is done. I haven't started the next chapter, but by the time I update, the rest of the story will be complete. I hope you like. I don't own anything related to Gilmore girls. This is set sometime before Nicole, after Lorelai's dream. It's pure Java Junkie. There will be hardly any mentions of Rory, let alone who she's dating, so that doesn't matter. Luke and Lorelai have acknowledged their attraction to each other. Have fun and review so I can post the next chapter. Luv you guys!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Coffee-less**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai Gilmore strolled into the diner with confidence, intent on her objective. The day was Monday, the worst day of the week. She was desperately bored and incredibly tired, and the only way for her to cheer herself up was to annoy the Hell out of Luke. She went to the counter and plopped down onto a stool. Luke's back was to her (which she took full advantage of. She completely checked out his butt, though she would never in her life admit it) as he filled the coffee pot with fresh grounds. He turned and jumped a little when he saw her.

"Lorelai. Didn't hear you." He was going to turn away when he froze. "Which is weird, seeing how there's always noise coming from you. Be it your voice or the sound of you eating."

She raised her brows at that but remained silent. Luke stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

She smiled at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"Is this a game Lorelai?"

If he was getting angry, he wasn't showing it. Lorelai pouted at him.

_God!_ He thought. _That pout always gets to me._

"Do you want coffee?" he asked in exasperation. "Fresh pot."

Lorelai grinned, nodding vigorously.

Luke smiled back. "Well, you can't have any."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped in horror. "You wouldn't be evil enough to deprive me of what gives me my beauty and my life and my non-violent characteristics, would you?"

"Watch me."

He walked away, smiling. Lorelai glared at him.

"Please, Luke. Please, please, please."

Luke turned to look at her, his face scrunched up in thought. "Haven't I heard that before?"

"Fine. Then you force me to resort to last minute choices." Lorelai stood and went to a random customer drinking coffee at a table a few feet away. "Hey, dude. Be a pal. Help the coffee-less." She held out her hands to the older man, who gaped at her. Receiving no answer, she muttered under her breath, "Men." Lorelai continued on to a woman sitting at the next table, who watched her curiously. "You're a woman. You get my needs. May I have your coffee?"

Luke stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. "Lorelai," he said through his teeth. "I'm really sorry, folks. Please, resume your…meals." He dragged Lorelai outside, the curly haired woman protesting wildly the entire time. "Lorelai. Why do you always want to make a fool out of me? What did I do to you?"

Lorelai sighed. "Well, I was having a really bad Monday and the only thing I thought would cheer me up was…" She stopped cold.

"What?"

"To annoy you."

Luke grunted in response, fairly annoyed. "Well, looks like your plan worked. Now will you leave me alone?" _What are you doing?_ His mind screamed. _You want her to stay as long as possible!_

"No, it didn't work. I didn't want to upset you this much. Now I'm sad." She proceeded to pout then, which Luke tried to ignore. "Do you know what will make me happy?"

"What?" Luke asked, deadpanned.

"If you come to the shoe store with me. I need to go get shoes for Friday night dinner this week and I'll be lonely since Rory can't come. I noticed a little while ago that your shoes are a little run down and thought maybe you should get some new ones too." She gazed up at him hopefully.

Lorelai really didn't know why she wanted Luke to come with her. _Is it because he's my best friend? Because for some reason I find his scruffy look and_ _grumpy attitude towards life totally sexy? WOAH!_ Did she just think that Luke was sexy? _Well, he is._

_Minus the flannel and hat._

_Nope, those are sexy too._

_They aren't. They can't be. Luke isn't sexy!_

_Yes he is!_

Luke watched as this internal battle raged on in her head, the emotions crossing her face as clear as day. When she noticed him watching her she said crossly, "What?!"

Luke smiled to himself. "Nothing."

"So will you?"

Luke stalled for a minute, pretending to consider.

_Hurry up and say yes or she might change her mind!_

_She won't change her mind. She's too set on this._

_I bet you that she will and it won't be my fault when she does._

_It can't be anybody's fault! We're the same person._

"I think I'm schizophrenic," Luke replied, not directly answering her.

A look of bewilderment crossed her lovely features before she answered. "Me too."

"I guess I'll come. I do need new shoes."

Lorelai squealed, making a sound that Luke never wanted to hear again.

"Thank you so much Luke! By the way, the store I want to go to is in Hartford, and I was wondering if you could drive. My jeep's getting some repairs and it's gonna be in the shop for a while."

"Why is your jeep being fixed?"

"I think I wore out the CD player, is all."

"That's fine. I'll drive."

"Okay! Let's meet at my house tomorrow at nine o'clock am. Kay?" Before he answered, Lorelai strolled off down the street, almost completely forgetting her coffee. When she remembered, she turned around and skipped back. "Coffee first?"

Luke nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was that chapter. Please review! I love you guys!


	2. Blame the Sand Man

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I would love to get more, it would be wonderful. All you have to do is go to the bottom left corner of the page, press go, and type 'hi' or something. That's all you gotta do! Anyway, this story is fully written and I'm glad to have had something to do during school. Please continue reading.

**Ocdwithlhg** – The pout is my favorite part of Lauren. She has a very pouty face. Love your name!

**Seuss** – I appreciate it!

**ALIASobsessed89** – Thank you! I like being funny.

**Chelsea-Lynne** – It came to me in a dream. Only not. I was thinking of a story line I could write because I got writers block on something else. I kept asking people for ideas and kept using 'they get lost in the woods…' as an example. I decided it was good enough!

**gilmorefan1200** – Somewhat a first date, though not officially. Just something Lorelai drags Luke too. It'll turn out like their real first date did, eventually.

**RoryJess4Evea** – I'm a Java Junkie, my darling. I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, why Evea at the end of your name? Just curious!

Well guys, there were the shout outs to my first six reviewers! Hop on the ride and keep all limbs inside the car at all times. Enjoy!

PS: Some major flirtage goes on here, so readers beware! Only, don't cause its cute!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Blame the Sand Man**

-----------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat quietly at the counter, drinking coffee and eating a cheeseburger. She had followed Luke in after they agreed to meet at her house, deciding she should eat before leaving. Now she was silent as the burger disappeared.

Luke was behind the counter, wiping its surface repeatedly until it shown like a lake in the moonlight. He was watching Lorelai as she wolfed down the burger and then slowly began to eat her fries.

Luke really thought that Lorelai was the most beautiful woman in the world. The way her eyes lit up when she spoke, her dark curls and the way they framed her face, her seductive smile; it all made his stomach do flips. It amazed Luke how much he wanted her. Maybe even loved her.

Lorelai could feel Luke's eyes on her, watching her. This was the reason she ate her fries at a snail's pace; so that she could bask in his gaze; a gaze that was full of warmth and made her feel adored. Though she knew her curls hid half her face, she flashed him a mischievous smile, her head tilted downward.

Luke caught the smile and grinned to himself, neither adult looking at the other. Luke continued to wipe the counter vigorously and Lorelai continued to eat.

The sexual tension was quickly rising and Lorelai felt her heart beating at a quicker pace. Sometimes Luke looked at her with such a molten look, she thought she would spontaneously combust.

Lorelai finally finished her fries. Making sure that Luke was still watching, she stuck her fingers, one at a time, in her mouth and enticingly sucked all of the salt off of them. Luke froze as she did this and stared at her. She could really be cruel sometimes. A strange feeling was spinning in the pit of his stomach and it took him a few tries to swallow. All he wanted to do was pull her over the counter and kiss her senseless.

For the first time after receiving her food, Lorelai looked up. She was startled by the intense and longing stare Luke was giving her just before he looked away. She thought she had stopped breathing. She placed a hand over her heart jut to make sure it was still beating. She then stood stiffly, still a bit shaken.

"I gotta go to work," she said delicately as she reached for her purse.

"On the house," Luke said distantly.

"Huh?" Lorelai looked up at him, not expecting to hear his voice, and then nodded slightly. "Okay. I'll… see you tomorrow?"

Luke nodded and Lorelai was off.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai got home from the Inn later than usual and found a message from Rory on the answering machine.

"Hi Mom. I tried to call your cell, but it was off or something and I had to leave ASAP so I couldn't stop by the Inn. I'm at Lane's. She's freaking out about a boy, as usual. I'm gonna stay the night so I won't be home. I'm going straight to school tomorrow, but I'll drop by the Inn afterwards to help you annoy Michel. Oh. Lane's about to scream. I gotta go. Love you!"

Lorelai frowned. The one time she needed to talk to Rory about something, the girl ditched her own mother! The older woman definitely needed to talk to someone about the incident with Luke. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, noticing that it was dead. Sighing, she put the phone in its charger on the counter in the kitchen.

After a long, mind-numbing bath, where she didn't think about anything, Lorelai undressed and climbed into bed.

But sleep wouldn't come to her. Lorelai cursed the Sand man with all her might.

Luke's smile kept flashing in her mind. They had never flirted like _that_ before. It had never gotten that serious. Of course, she was the one who pushed it that far, but it was still unnerving. She partly blamed Luke for being his quiet, sexy self.

She wondered why Luke always gave her that look, gave her that smile. She had received looks like that from men who wanted her, but they were never as zealous as Luke's.

_Luke _is_ sexy…_ she conceded. _Even in that flannel… I bet he's even sexier without it._

_DIRTY!!!_

Lorelai rolled onto her side and hugged herself. Her mind suddenly went on a rampage, thoughts speeding through her brain.

_I like scruffy Luke. He wouldn't be the same without that stubble. Or his hat. Though I do wish he would wear that hat less often. He has nice hair. It looks nice at least. I wonder what his hair feels like. I wish I could run my fingers through it… But the only proper time to run your hand through a man's hair is when you're kissing._

_Or doing something else that is extremely dirty._

_DIRTY!!!_

_Okay something else about Luke I can think about… His eyes. They're such a beautiful blue. So light and shining… If Luke and I had kids together, all of their eyes would be blue._

WOAH.

_Where did that come from?_

Lorelai was alarmed. She was thinking about kids with Luke. That had never happened with any other man. Not Chris, not Max. She was supposed to marry Max and she never thought about having kids with him.

Lorelai fell asleep at three in the morning, her mind exploding from her attempts to think about anything other than Luke. She even tried to think about her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Luke banged on the door for the third time and received no answer. Not a 'hold on' or 'get the hell away from my house' or 'I changed my mind' in sight. Only complete silence.

Luke was a little worried. Lorelai was usually efficient. She should have been awake by the time he got there.

He went to the frog with the spare key and unlocked the front door. Everything was quiet. There was no coffee in the machine and no signs of life. Looking around the ever familiar surroundings, Luke went up the stairs to where he knew Lorelai's bedroom was.

When he opened the door, his eyes had to adjust to the darkness created from the closed curtains. In the bed in front of him, there was a large and curvy lump. It was Lorelai. She was facing away from him, still sound asleep. Her alarm clock was lying on the floor next to the bed.

Luke took this opportunity to look at her when she wasn't aware of his presence. He admitted to himself that it was very stalker-ish, but it didn't matter.

She was beautiful. She was curled up, a slight smile on her face. After a few seconds the smile turned to a pout.

"Coffee," she said in her sleep.

He smiled.

"Lu-u-u-u-uke….. I need the coffee. It's the only thing I can use for rope to climb the Eiffel Tower."

Luke grinned. She was dreaming of him, about annoying him.

"You have a pretty smile," she said serenely. At first Luke thought she had awoken, but her eyes remained closed.

After a moment more, Luke reached out and nudged her.

"Lorelai."

She only responded by pouting again.

"It's time to wake up, Lorelai."

Luke shook her harder, but her mind refused to give up her dreams.

"Luke, make me coffee."

Again this was said in sleep, but he knew that she had unconsciously given him the ultimate waking up tool.

In ten minutes, a wonderful scent drifted up the stairs and into Lorelai's bedroom. The slumbering woman stirred from her sleep and sat up.

"Coffee?" she mumbled.

A barely conscious Lorelai stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she said again. When she turned into the living room, she found Luke on the couch watching television.

"You finally up?"

Lorelai stared at him, confused. "How'd you get in here?"

"Spare key."

"Oh… What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"What???" she asked in disbelief. "I must have killed my alarm clock. I couldn't sleep all night. Thanks for coming in and making me coffee."

"No problem."

"Uh, just let me wake up the rest of the way and then we can leave."

--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating, guys! I wrote the first two thirds of the third chapter on my sister's computer yesterday, but she decided to stay on it forever, so I asked her to email it to my email, so I could use my Dad's comp to finish. She didn't know how, her email wasn't working, so she cut and pasted it on a disk. I brought the disk to my Dad's computer and it said it wasn't formatted. I went onto her computer to try to email it myself, found out that she had cut the file, not copied it, her comp said the disk wasn't formatted and the chapter was lost forever. I don't know how it happened, and I wouldn't have been so upset if it was badly written, but it was one of my best chapters and I was devastated. Since I couldn't bear to think about my loss, I decided I couldn't write it over again until today. You'll probably get it tomorrow, so don't fret! I'm hoping this chapter will be better than the first draft. Again, I apologize for the wait!


End file.
